yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 208
Summary Wrath of Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Aknadin has just sent the white-haired girl to battle with the other specters ("Gudoul" and "Five-Eyed Horned Ogre"), in order to unleash the true power of her Ka. ** However, the girl seems to be too terrorized to fight back. *** Eventually, Priest Seto has had enough: he Summons "Duos" and steps into the arena to defend the girl. Seto asks the girl's name and we finally identify her as Kisara. * Seto orders "Duos" to unleash its Aura Sword attack, thus cutting the chains suspending the arena platforms. The two criminals who are battling fall to their doom, while Seto & the girl just barely hang on to a chain. ** However, one of the criminals has been saved by the webs spun by his creature ("Gudoul"), and he begins to deliver the final blow to Seto & Kisara. *** Then, the girl's eyes start glowing and she emanates a very bright aura: she is calling on the power of the White Dragon. **** Burst Stream of Destruction destroys the criminal & his monster. Seto, Aknadin, and the Throne of Egypt * "Seto! The power of the White Dragon is above that of Bakura's Diabound... No! It is even above that of the 3 Mystical Beasts which are controlled by the Pharaoh! The KA of that woman is different from others! Most probably, the White Dragon itselfs is that woman's BA... Seto! Grab the KA from that woman!" says Aknadin. ** "But...! If the KA and BA are really tied together, grabbing the White Dragon from that woman, it would mean her death!" replies Seto. ** Aknadin: "What is stopping you? Just go and kill the woman to extract the White Dragon! Then, you shall have a God in your possession!". ** Seto: "Aknadin - sama...!" ** Aknadin: "And, when that moment comes, the throne shall be yours! You shall become the new Pharaoh!" ** Seto: "P-please wait a moment...! We still are not sure of what has become of the Pharaoh!"" ** Aknadin: "Do not bother about the Pharaoh! If there is no chance of the Pharaoh coming back, then someone has to succeed him! You cannot understand it, Seto? It is you!" ** Seto: "Aknadin - sama! The Pharaoh is still alive! I was not chosen by the Gods, so I cannot become the new Pharaoh! This lands needs the power of the Pharaoh! I'll immediately resume the search for him!" ** Aknadin: "Seto..." ** Seto: "Do excuse me." ** Aknadin (thinking):" It matters not... A moment in which you shall understand it shall eventually come. This is your own set destiny, my son!" The Eighth Key * Meanwhile back at Kul Elna, Thief King Bakura is placing the Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Ring into the Millennium Tablet. ** '''Bakura': "Doesn't this look nice? I would have never though I could get my hands in the Millennium Puzzle so quickly. As long as Aknadin remains my pawn, all of the priests are rubbish in comparison. They should just die and vanish. I'm so happy! Ain't that right? When the Millennium Items are gathered, the Door of the Realm of the Dead shall open. Then, my real form, that of the Great Evil God Zorc, shall be revived. When it happens, the 8th key should show up. Once it does, I shall be able to understand how to remove the seal on Zorc within the real world." *** At this point, the hand of Zorc appears out of the tablet and seizes Bakura. Althought it doesn't speak, Bakura deduces it must have something to do with the 8th key. It was what managed to seal Zorc up 3,000 years ago. He goes on cursing that only the Pharaoh must know it and he happens to be dead. He suddenly realizes that the 'Game' is still progressing, so it is not affected by the status of the Pharaoh and some hints should still be left. When the Pharaoh sealed everything up with the 8th key, all hints were lost. What would Bakura do in his place? He'd erase all evidence. Erase? He has a flashback of the Tablet of Lost Memories (the stone tablet brought to Domino City's museum by Ishizu Ishtar). **** That's it!! Bakura seems to have found the identity of the 8th key. A brief shot of the cartouche section of the tablet is shown. He finally understands what it is: the Pharaoh's real name. The Search for the Pharaoh continues * Meanwhile, Yugi & his friends are still busy looking for the Pharaoh. They arrive at the Nile river, and come across Mana practicing her magic. ** It seems as if Mana can actually see Yugi & his friends too! She recognizes Yugi as the Pharaoh, but is puzzled as to why he shrunk so much and is dressed in strange clothes. *** Meanwhile, Bobasa found the Pharaoh's blue cape floating in the Nile. That means he must be nearby! * At this point, the rider servants of Thief King Bakura arrive and charge! ** However after some introductions and establishing that Yugi & his friends are indeed friends with the Pharaoh, Mana casts a giant wave spell and sweeps the riders away. This sequence may have been inspired by Tolkein's 'The Lord of the Rings', where the Nine Ring Wraiths are trying to get to Frodo across a river, but he is saved by a giant wave that sweeps them away. They all then resume their search for the Pharaoh. *** Meanwhile Shada's men have picked up the trail of Bakura, while Isis's "Spiria" is still looking for the Pharaoh. Karim and his men are searching the river Nile and calling out at the same time. The Truth about King Aknamkanon * The Pharaoh wakes up inside a cave, and thinks about Bakura said before about his father King Aknamkanon. Could he really be as evil as Bakura described him? ** The Pharaoh has a vision of his childhood years, his birth, growing up with his father, and how he taught him that when you fall down, there is no point in crying and you must get back up on your feet (although in this part Aknamkanon is silent and this part is left to interpret by the viewer.) *** The flashback extends to a shrine in tribute of all past Egyptian Pharaohs. The Pharaoh's father has gone there to take responsibility for his sins. **** Aknamkanon: "Great souls of my ancestors! I have committed a crime which cannot be pardoned. This Millenium Pendant... No. All of the blame by the creation of the 7 Millennium Items is mine. So, I beg of thee to look after my son. Ensure that no disaster befalls upon him. Let me alone wear the weight of all the difficulties and punishments. All... All of the sins are mine." **** Bolts of energy start hitting the ground around the Pharaoh and his father. ***** The Pharaoh remembers now: his father truly loved his son. * Then, a myterious figure with a golden mask appears to the Pharaoh. His name is Hassan he says, and he has come to warn the Pharaoh. "The Great Evil God Zorc", will soon be resurrected. The only one who can defeat him is the Pharaoh. He also adds that "the previous Pharaoh Aknamkanon has been protecting thou..." * When the Pharaoh tries to question him further, he vanishes. ** Meanwhile, Yugi and Mana are having a chat as they continue their search, and Yugi is just telling Mana how much she reminds him of "Dark Magician Girl". He adds that if Mana continues practicing her spells, he's sure she can become as powerful as her. *** Anzu asks her name and Mana tells it. However, she just thinks the name "Dark Magician Girl" is cool and pledges to work hard to become as strong as her. **** It is then the group finally stumbles across the Pharaoh. Trivia * This is the last episode where Tristan is control of himself, for a while. Bakura takes control of him in the next episode. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here.